Dark Light
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Trade request with OC/Yami Bakura.


Me: Alright this was a trade request (Don't ask for one please..).. I'm sorry if I butcher this character in anyway so I'm apologizing ahead of time.

* * *

Name- Ran Oozora (Orchid Heaven)

Age- 18

Appearance- Waist length black hair with plum-purple tint, her bangs fall around her face to her chin while the rest of her hair is the same length going to her waist. Pink-purple eyes. Pale skin, her cheeks are usually a rose color. 5ft tall. Slender, yet nicely developed.

Dresses- Likes dark colors, cute clothes, gothic designs

Personality- Sweet, Sarcastic, rough, random, seems delicate, likes teasing people, playful.

Family- Mother: Suzuran Amatsu, she's a model. Father: Kuromaro Oozora, he is a writer.

Extra- Ran is an artist genius. She paints, writes, she sings and dances. She lives on her own due to various reasons.

* * *

(Me: Okay for the sake of this and since I have never seen this anime her and Yami Bakura are dating.)

You tapped your pencil on your sketch paper, you weren't sure what to draw next and you sighed frustrated.

"Having troubles?" you heard from behind you as you smirked turning slightly to see your boyfriend.

It would seem so.. I can't seem to think of what to draw." you said looking at the blank sheet of paper as he walked closer standing behind you.

"What would you like to draw?" he said in his deep alluring voice as you thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"How about I draw you?" you asked looking back up at him as he looked at you for a moment in thought.

"I suppose... why don't we go inside then." he said as you nodded and picked yourself up brushing your clothes off.

You both walked in silence back to your house as you walked inside and he turned towards you as you looked around trying to find a good place from him to be.

"Sit on the couch." you said as he did so and you sat on the love seat across from it taking everything back out.

First you decided to do to trace so you sharpened your pencil as he got comfortable opening his shirt so you could see his abs poking out.

"How's this?" he said as you gave him a thumbs up placing your sketch book up.

"Alright.. Try not to move." you said as he nodded and you began going to work.

You did all the tracing around the edges and slowly began working on the details as you scrunched your eye brows trying to concentrate on your work.

"So how come you wanted to come here instead of me drawing you outside?" you asked putting on some more touches as he blinked trying not to move to much.

"Well to be perfectly honest I wasn't even thinking about you drawing me here.." he said in a seductive tone as you blinked looking up from your work.

"Well you're just going to have wait till I'm finished then." you said playfully as he smirked wider nodding his head lightly.

You were just about finished when you smirked lightly and began doing the work even slower as he looked up at you slightly impatiently. You finally finished as you held up the sketch and looked at him and then at it. You turned it towards him as he nodded in approval but you turned it back around hiding your face.

"I don't know.. Maybe I should do it over again.." you said sighing lightly as you heard him get off the couch.

"You can sketch all you want later right now you're mine." he said picking you up as you squeaked while he put you over his shoulder.

"Someone's eager..." you said looking behind you to see him smirk and push open your bedroom door.

You were thrown onto the bed as he pressed his lips instantly to yours as you smirked pulling him closer to you. Your legs wrapped around his waist while your hands rubbed along his exposed chest as he groaned against your lips. He brought his head over your neck as he began nipping hard enough to draw blood and began licking it up as you moaned lightly squeezing your legs tighter around him.

He began ripping away at your clothes till you were stripped to nothing and he smirked grabbing onto your breasts tightly and squeezed them as you growled clawing away his shirt then pulling at his pants. Once all his clothes were removed you rubbed against his hardening member as he growled grabbing your arms and putting them over his head. He took one hand away rubbing and teasing your entrance as you moaned bucking up towards his hand.

"Enough teasing.." you said tilting your head as he smirked thrusting inside you quickly as you cried out in pleasure.

He began pounding inside you as you tightened your grip around his waist pushing him in farther as he grunted and began sucking on your right nipple roughly. He let go of your hands as you began rubbing them all over his body and scraping your nails down his back leaving your mark on him.

"Oh harder.." you groaned as you felt him nipping on your exposed neck as you felt blood began to drip from it.

His pounding became more aggressive and fast as he began hitting your sweet spot repeatedly making you cry out with every thrust.

"Nya.. Right there!" you screamed out feeling your body heading over the edge as he was panting against your skin.

"Say my name." he growled as you did so adding more volume the closer you were getting to your peak.

"Ah.. I'm!" you tried to respond but were cut off as you yelled out coming hard as the feeling of your walls clamping sent him over as he came right after.

You both were panting as he rolled off of you while you turned to face him and smiled.

"So.. Can I draw you now?" you asked propping yourself up as he gave a little smirk saying, "Sure, whatever you want."

* * *

Me: And it's done! *Sigh* that was harder than I thought but hey if it makes the requester happy then that's all I need. Anyway review if you'd like.


End file.
